Super Smash Bros Universe
by LordofGoodness
Summary: Mario, Link, Sonic the Hedgehog and the Master Chief join forces to save the universe from the Dark Warriors.
1. The First Attack

Mario was walking across Toad Town. It was a beautiful day. Bowser had not attack in months and Princess Peach was safe. Then, red clouds filled the skies and volleys of missiles crashed in the city's buildings. Airships appeared in the sky. The Airships dropped Shadowbugs that formed Primids. An invasion had begun.

"Bring it." Mario said as he prepared to fight the Primids. He punched a Primid in the face and then blasted another one with a fire attack. Scope Primids then tried to blast him, but their beams easily bounced off Mario's body. Mario subdued them with a powerful earthquake punch. Then, he jumped across the city, trying to find the leader of the invasion. He jumped to an Airship and found the leader fo the Primid, Bowser.

"Bowser, I should have known you were behind this." Mario stated.  
"Mario, I haven't seen you for a long time." Bowser said with an evil grin. "I trust you had defeated my Primids."  
"It's over, Bowser." Mario stated. "I'm gonna end this attack and defeat you."  
"You will be defeated, Mario." Bowser laughed. "My new army will conquer the world and the entire universe."  
"We'll see about that." Mario said as he jumped towards Bowser and tried to punch him. Bowser jumped out of the way of his atack and landed on the street. Mario then followed him.

Mario's fireballs were countered by Bowser's lightning strikes. Mario punched Bowser in the chest and drove him back. Bowser attempted to strike Mario with his claws, but Mario evaded it. Bowser then punched Mario in the chest and tried to slam him. Fortunately, Mario jumped out of the way of the slamming attack and punched Bowser in the face. Bowser then pulled out a Power Star. And just as Mario was about to punch him, Bowser blasted Mario with the Power Star, teleporting him away.

"My triumphant victory starts here!" Bowser laughed as his Airships attacked the city.

Mushroom Kingdom - Plains

Mario awoke after a long sleep. He then looked where he was. The Mushroom Plains. The sky was gray and the plains were bathed by the rain. Mario realized Bowser had teleported him away from the city.

"I need to get back." Mario said as he began walking, but then he saw a young man in green clothes. Aside from him was a sword and shield. Mario recognized the young lad, it was Link.

To be continued...


	2. Meeting of Heroes

Chapter 2: Meeting of Heroes

Mushroom Kingdom - Mushroom Plains  
"Link, wake up. Link!" Mario said to the downed Hylian. Mario had found Link in the Mushroom Plains. The young Hylian warrior opened his eyes and saw Mario.  
"Mario?" Link asked.  
"Link, you're okay." Mario replied.  
"Yeah, but what happened?" Link stated as he stood up.  
"Well, I was hoping you could tell me." Mario said.  
"I was fighting some Darknuts in Hyrule Castle Town, and then I was blasted with some kind of magic beam. Then, everything went black. Where are we?"  
"In the Mushroom Plains. You were teleported here."  
"I should try to get back to Hyrule."  
"Alright."

But then, a blue hedgehog came walking onto the two heroes. He wore two red shoes and he was grasping his head in pain. It was Sonic the Hedgehog.  
"Oh, man. That was some journey." Sonic said.  
"Sonic!" Mario and Link shouted at the same time.  
"Mario? Link? What are you guys doing here?" Sonic asked.  
"We're in the Mushroom Plains." Mario replied. "How did you get here?"  
"Well, I was running through Green Hill and I ran with some R.O.B.s. I tried to fight them but they blasted me with some teleportation device. When I awoke, I was here."  
"We should go to Toad Town." Mario said. "We must check if Bowser didn't destroy it."  
"Um, guys. Look at that." Link said as he pointed towards a wreckage in the distance. Mario, Link and Sonic ran towards it. They looked at it, the wreckage at the inscription "UNSC - Forward Unto Dawn".  
"It must be some kind of spaceship." Mario said.  
"But who is in it?" Link asked.  
"We should go to find out." The three heroes entered. In the halls, they crossed many broken computers and guns lying the floor. As they arrived at the end of the hall, they saw a large tube containing a man. The man was large and he was wearing a green armor that encased his entire body.

"Is he alive?" Sonic asked.  
"Let's see." Mario said as he pressed a button on the tube. The tube opened and the man awakened. The man's eyes saw the three warriors through the helmet. Quickly grabbing an Assault Rifle perched near the tube, the man began shooting the heroes. Sonic evaded the bullets, Link deflected them with his shield, and Mario was not pierced by the bullets.

"You must be enemies." The man said. "I'm gonna take care of you."  
"Stop." Link replied. "We're not enemies. We don't want to fight you."  
"When I'm done with you, you won't be able to fight ever again." The man said as he kept shooting them. Mario protected Link and Sonic using his body as a shield. The bullets bounced harmlessly from Mario's body. No matter how many bullets the man shot, Mario was invulnerable to them. Mario managed to catch the last bullet and crushed it with his hand. He then dropped the bullet in front of the startled man.

"We don't want to fight." Mario said. "We just rescued you."  
"How? We're are we anyway?" The man asked.  
"We're on the Mushroom Kingdom. My name is Mario.  
"I'm Link.  
"Sonic's the name, speed's my game."  
"I am the Master Chief."  
"Nice to meet you, Chief." Mario said as he sticked out his hand as a sign of friendship. The Chief then shaked hands with Mario.  
"How long was I been there?" The Chief asked.  
"We don't know." Link replied. "You must not be from this place."  
"I'm not from this Mushroom Kingdom." The Chief stated. "I'm from a planet called Earth."  
"Earth, that's where I came from." Sonic said.  
"In my Earth, there are no talking hedgehogs." The Chief arrogantly replied.  
"Well, in my Earth there are no walking war tanks." Sonic answered.  
"Alright, cut the talking." Mario said. "Chief, we'll take you to a safe place."  
"Thanks, and maybe I should apogolize for attacking you." The Chief stated.  
"Don't worry, this isn't the first time someone attacks us in that way." Link replied.

The Chief then walked towards a small platform.  
"Cortana, are you there?" The Chief asked.  
"Hello, Chief." A woman's voice replied. Then, the image of a purple woman appeared, it was Cortana. "Hello, friends."  
"Cortana, I want to introduce you some friends. Mario, Link and Sonic." The Chief said.  
"Nice to meet you." Cortana smiled.  
"The pleasure is ours." Mario politely replied, Link kneeled respectfully while Sonic gave a thumbs-up.

The Chief removed the Data Crystal Chip Cortana was stored in from the platform and placed it in the back of his helmet.  
"Alright, let's get out of here." Mario said as they all got out of the wreckage. But when they got out, an army of Primids were waiting for them.

To be continued...


	3. Battle in the Plains

Chapter 3: Battle in the Plains

Mario, Link, Sonic and the Chief had just got out of the wreckage of the Dawn and were caught in a trap.  
"What is that?" Cortana asked through the Chief's helmet.  
"Primids." Link replied as he unsheated his Master Sword.  
"Come on, we need to fight." Mario said as the four heroes charged towards the Primids.

Mario punched a Primid across the face, he then avoided the blasts from a Scope Primid. Blasting the Scope Primid with a fireball, Mario was then attacked by two Metal Primids. With his super strength, Mario easily defeated them. Ten Primids then surrounded Mario. Subduing them with an earthquake punch, Mario finished them off with a fire blast.

Link had cut through some Primids. Two Sword Primids tried to slash him but Link held off the attack and bashed them with his shield. Link then fired arrows towards a Fire Primid in the head. Finally, Link defeated five Primids with his spin attack.

Sonic had easily evaded the shots from a Scope Primid. Punching it with fast attacks, Sonic kicked another Primid in the face. A Metal Primid tried to punch him, but Sonic evaded the attack and spin-dashed it. Sonic then homing-attacked a Giant Primid.

The Chief shot three Sword Primids with his Assault Rifle. Subduing a Fire Primid with a shot in the knee, the Chief then punched through its face. The Chief then pulled out a plasma grenade and tossed it to a Scope Primid. The Chief then defeated a Giant Primid with his Spartan Laser.

"That was tough." Sonic said after defeating the Primids. "I really hope we don't run into more of these guys."  
"OK, now what?" The Chief asked.  
"We need to get back to Toad Town." Mario stated. "The Primids attacked it and I need to make sure it's okay."  
"Where is Toad Town?" Link asked.  
"About ten minutes from here." Mario replied.  
"Alright, let's move." Sonic said as the heroes began their journey.

To be continued...


	4. Journey to the Comet Observatory

Chapter 4: Journey to the Comet Observatory

Mushroom Kingdom - Toad Town

Mario, Link, Sonic and the Chief had arrived to Toad Town. The entire city was devastated. Bowser had destroyed everything in his path. Destroyed buildings, broken cars, defeated Primids lying on the streets, everything had remained after the battle.

"Man, what happened here?" Sonic asked.  
"Bowser destroyed the city." Mario said.  
"Hey, look at that." Link said as he pointed to a small figure running towards the four heroes, it was Toad.  
"Mario, you're okay!" Toad exclaimed as he reached the heroes.  
"Toad, it's good that you didn't get caught in the attack." Mario replied. "But where is everyone else?"  
"They all escaped to the outskirts of the city." Toad explained. "Some were captured by Bowser, but most managed to escape."  
"What about Peach?" Mario asked.  
"She was kidnapped by Bowser." Toad said, to which Mario clenched his fist.  
"Who is Peach?" The Chief asked.  
"The Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom." Link explained. "Mario has always protected her from Bowser."  
"We're gonna check if everyone in the castle is safe." Mario said.  
"OK, take care." Toad replied as he walked away.

The heroes reached Peach's castle, its windows were broken and the main door was forced open. They entered its deserted halls, which were covered in huge shadows. Suddenly, a small creature flew to the heroes. It was Luma.

"Hello, Luma." Mario said as the little star creature flew over his head.  
"What's that?" Cortana asked.  
"Luma is a creature that contains the essence of the Stars." Mario explained. "It can form stars, planets, and even entire galaxies. Luma, can you take us to the Comet Observatory?"

Luma flew over the heroes and enveloped in a shining light. The heroes dissapeared.

Comet Observatory

The heroes had appeared in the Comet Observatory. Shortly after arriving, a small black creature similar to Luma flew to them. It was Polari.

"Hello, Mario, we have been waiting for you." Polari said.  
"Waiting? For what?" Mario asked.  
"Come with me." Polari said as he flew towards the control room of the Observatory. There, they were recieved by a woman in a blue dress. She had a long, blonde hair, which covered her right eye. It was Rosalina, the Watcher of the Stars.

"Hello, heroes. It's an honor to meet you all." Rosalina said with a smile.  
"Rosalina, it's been some time." Mario replied. "Those are my friends, Link, Sonic and the Chief."  
"You are all here because the universe needs your help." Rosalina said. "A new enemy has appeared, the Dark Warriors."  
"The Dark Warriors? Who are they?" Link asked.  
"An army made of some of your old enemies." Rosalina said. "They are formed by the Subspace Army and the Covenant."  
"Wait, did you say the Covenant?" The Chief asked. "But I defeated them."  
"Yes, but some of its army allied with the Dark Warriors." Rosalina replied. "They seek something called "The Great Journey"."  
"I'm sorry, Chief." Cortana said. "But I think she's right."  
"Well, those are some nasty bad guys." Sonic said.  
"I expect nothing less from an organization led by Bowser and Ganondorf." Rosalina said.  
"Ganondorf is in this too?" Link remarked. "We're in serious trouble."  
"You must stop the Dark Warriors." Rosalina said. "They must be defeated."  
"Don't worry, Rosalina." Mario smiled. "We're gonna take care of them."  
"Thanks." Rosalina replied. "And Chief, I think your friend Cortana can help me in the Observatory."  
"What do you mean?" The Chief asked.  
"She can access our database to pinpoint attacks from the Dark Warriors." Rosalina explained.  
"Don't worry, Chief. You know I'm really good at this job." Cortana remarked. "Put me in the Observatory's computer."

The Chief walked to the main computer, removed the Data Crystal Chip Cortana was stored in from his helmet and placed it in the computer. Cortana's hologram appeared over the console.  
"So, how do you feel?" The Chief asked.  
"I've never felt this good since we were on Halo's control room." Cortana smiled. "I'm detecting something." An image appeared on the computer screen. A medieval place was being attacked by Primids, Darknuts and Brutes.  
"That's Hyrule!" Link remarked. "I need to go."  
"Your mission will be on Hyrule." Rosalina said. "You must defend the kingdom against the Dark Warriors."  
"We're on it." Sonic smiled.  
"Go to the teleporter." Rosalina explained. "It will take you to Hyrule."

The four heroes entered the teleported and dissapeared in a shining light.

To be continued...


	5. Invasion on Hyrule

Chapter 5: Invasion on Hyrule

Hyrule - Castle Town  
Mario, Link, Sonic and the Chief had been teleported from the Comet Observatory. They appeared at the entrance of Hyrule Castle Town. They saw the gates had been forced open and many dead citizens lying on the ground.

"The enemy troops must still be here." The Chief said as he pointed some tracks on the ground, obviously made by Brutes.  
"I need to make sure Zelda is okay." Link remarked. "Follow me."  
"Who is Zelda?" The Chief asked.  
"The Princess of Hyrule." Mario replied. "She is also Link's girlfriend."  
"Zelda's not my girlfriend." Link said as he hid his blushing face.  
"I can see that by the way you are reacting." The Chief remarked.  
"Guys, look." Sonic said pointing some Hylian Knights fighting with Primids. Suddenly, a Giant Primid came from behind and tossed the Hylian Knights to a wall. The Chief blasted the Giant Primid with his Spartan Laser while Sonic defeated the remaining Primids.

Suddenly, Darknuts and Brutes surrounded the heroes. The four warriors prepared to fight. Mario lifted a Darknut and tossed it to a wall, and kicked a Brute in the face. Link sliced a Darknut's head off and struck two Brutes in the legs. Sonic spin-dashed a Brute in the chest and homing-attacked another Brute in the head. The Chief shot the Brutes with his Assault Rifle and blasted a Darknut with his Spartan Laser.

"Come on, we need to get into the castle." Link said as he finished killing a Darknut. The heroes then ran towards the castle. As they entered, they were attacked by hordes of Primids. However, the heroes easily defeated them.

Finally they reached the throne room. The heroes looked to the throne. A large man was sitting on the throne while a young woman lied unconscious in a statue of the Three Goddesses of Hyrule. Link quickly recognized the two people, they were Ganondorf and Zelda.

"Welcome to my castle, heroes." Ganondorf said.  
"Ganondorf, what have you done?" Link replied.  
"This is just the beginning, Link." Ganondorf remarked. "Hyrule is the first step of the Dark Warriors for the total conquest of the universe."  
"It's over, Ganondorf. You have lost." Link stated.  
"No, our battle is just about to start." Ganondorf said as he flew towards Zelda, took her in his arms-  
"No!" Link shouted as he ran towards Ganondorf, trying to stop him from kidnapping Zelda. But it was too late, Ganondorf had vanished with Zelda. Link fell on his knees and slammed the ground with his fist.  
"It's okay, Link." Mario said as he touched Link in the shoulder. "We'll rescue Zelda."  
"Thanks." Link replied as he got back up.

Unknown spaceship - Bridge  
Ganondorf had placed Zelda in a cryotube to keep her from escaping. Ganondorf had designed the cryotube to prevent Zelda from using her magic powers. After putting Zelda in the cryotube, Ganondorf went to his partner, Bowser.

"The heroes had come to stop us." Ganondorf said to Bowser, who watched the outer space from a window.  
"That doesn't matter." Bowser replied. "Our plans will continue without interruption. The heroes are just a minor annoyance."  
"Is our newest servant ready?" Ganondorf asked as he too stared space from the window.  
"Yes, he is." Bowser replied as he and Ganondorf turned around and a door opened. A figure in green cloak entered the room. Its green eyes stared towards its masters. The figure gave a small reverence towards Bowser and Ganondorf.  
"I live to serve the Dark Warriors." The green figure said.  
"You will be our sword. Our greatest asset. Our weapon against our enemies." Bowser said. "Rise, Ancient Minister."

To be continued...

The four heroes entered the teleported and dissapeared in a shining light.

To be continued...


	6. The Deep Dark Galaxy

Chapter 6: The Deep Dark Galaxy

Comet Observatory - Bridge  
Mario, Link, Sonic and the Chief were on the bridge. They were debriefed by Rosalina for their next mission.

"Your next mission will take place in the Deep Dark Galaxy." Rosalina explained.  
"We're travelling to another galaxy?" Sonic asked.  
"Yes." Rosalina said. "The Deep Dark Galaxy is an important base for the Dark Warriors."  
"We just have to destroy it." The Chief replied.  
"Cortana, set the coordinates for the Deep Dark Galaxy." Rosalina stated.  
"I'm on it." Cortana replied. "There, the teleporter is ready."

The heroes were then teleported away in a shining light.

Deep Dark Galaxy - Beach Planet  
Mario, Link, Sonic and the Chief had arrived to the Deep Dark Galaxy. They were on a planet with sand and water. It was a beach.  
"We must find that base." Link said.  
"Let's go." Mario replied. The heroes then walked across the beach planet. Suddenly, Koopas and Goombas appeared. The heroes fought them. After defeating them, the heroes found themselves with a large, dark cave.

"I think I can go through it." Sonic said.  
"No, wait." The Chief replied as he put his hand in Sonic's shoulder. "I'll go. This cave must have something to do with me."  
"How do you know that?" Mario asked.  
"I don't know. I just... know." The Chief said as he loaded his Assault Rifle.

Suddenly, a tremor was heard. Many Primids appeared from behind.  
"Go, we'll cover you." Link said to the Chief.

Mario, Link and Sonic faced the Primids while the Chief entered the cave.

To be continued...

The four heroes entered the teleported and dissapeared in a shining light.

To be continued...


	7. Encounter of Old Allies

Chapter 7: Encounter of Old Allies

Deep Dark Galaxy - Beach Planet  
The Chief had entered a dark cave while Mario, Link and Sonic had remained behind to fight the Primids. The Chief walked across the obscure halls, until he suddenly found himself onboard a large ship on a lake. Then, the room was filled by light. A green figure appeared in front of the Chief, it was the Ancient Minister.

"You must be the Master Chief." The Minister said. "I heard about you."  
"Then I must be really known between scumbags like you." The Chief replied. "Who are you anyway?"  
"I am the Ancient Minister." The Minister said. "I serve the Dark Warriors."  
"Well, then tell me, where is your secret base?" The Chief asked  
"Base? There is no secret base." The Minister stated. "It was all a set-up. My masters tricked you into think this was a base so that you could be ambushed by our forces. My target is you, Master Chief."  
"What do you want from me?" The Chief coldly asked as he pointed his Assault Rifle to the Minister's head.  
"I want your immediate death." The Minister answered.  
"Yeah, like someone like you could fight me." The Chief arrogantly stated.  
"I won't be your opponent." The Minister laughed. "They are the ones you will fight."

Three tubes rose from the ship. The tubes showed three figures. The Chief quickly recognized them, they were Avery Johnson, Miranda Keyes and 343 Guilty Spark. They all fought alongside him against the Covenant. But now, they would be his enemies. They all had died, but they were also standing in front of him.

"How is this possible?" The Chief asked in confusion.  
"My master found thei.. They brought them back to life." The Minister replied. "But now, they serve the Dark Warriors. Now, their purpose is to destroy you."  
"How dare you?" The Chief said in a tone of slight anger.  
"At last you realize, Chief." The Minister said as he floated above the ship so that he could see the fight. "You cannot always save everyone. Sooner or later, those you care about will pay the price for your misguided heroics. Or they will mourn your loss."  
"What do you know about loss?" The Chief asked.  
"Fight, Chief." The Minister replied. "Let's see how righteous you are."

The Chief was left to fight his old friends. Johnson pulled out an Assault Rifle, Miranda pulled out a Shotgun while Spark ignited his laser. Their eyes glowed yellow as they watched the Chief in sudden anger.

"Come on, guys." The Chief pleaded. "Remember who I am."  
"We all wanted to be your friends, Chief." Miranda coldly stated. "Instead, we are just victims of your mistakes."  
"I tried to do good too." Johnson said. "Look how well that turned out."  
"You may think you are a hero, Reclaimer, but to me, you're just a person who destroyed my Installation." Spark said.

Johnson shot the Chief, but he evaded the shots. Spark fired his laser, throwing the Chief to a small distance. Miranda then shot the Chief, but his shield took the damage. The Chief knew he had to defend himself but he also had to avoid killing his friends.

"How much time do you have before it ends? A year, a month, another day?" Miranda asked as she kept firing her shotgun.  
"All the people the Covenant killed. Where were you then?" Johnson stated.  
"You're a dissapointment, Reclaimer! In every sense of the word." Spark shouted as he fired his laser once more.  
"This isn't real." The Chief said as he avoided the shots. "It can't be." The sudden joy he felt for seeing his friends alive turned into distress.

Johnson tried to punch the Chief, but he blocked the attack and threw Johnson to a small distance. Miranda tried to kick the Chief in the face, but he evaded it and gave her a slight punch in the back to keep her at bay. Spark fired his laser, but the Chief evaded it and shot him with his Assault Rifle.

"Why do you torture yourself just to please others?" The Minister asked as he kept watching the fight.  
"If you cannot trust your friends, then who are you fighting for?" Johnson asked.  
"I know one day, you just won't make it home." Miranda stated.  
"You're just trying to prove me wrong." Spark said.  
"I won't let you use my friends against me." The Chief remarked.

The Chief shot Johnson in the leg to immoblize him. Then, he punched Miranda in the face, knocking her out. Finally, he fired his Spartan Laser to Spark, deactivating him.

"It's over, Minister." The Chief said. "They cannot fight me if they are unconscious."  
"You won this time, Chief." The Minister said. "But this is not over." The Minister then dissapeared.

To be continued...

The four heroes entered the teleported and dissapeared in a shining light.

To be continued...


	8. Lost and Found

Chapter 8: Lost and Found

Deep Dark Galaxy - Beach Planet  
The Chief stood over three unconscious figures, Avery Johnson, Miranda Keyes and 343 Guilty Spark. The Ancient Minister had made them fight the Chief, but he defeated them and knocked them unconscious, breaking them from the Minister's control.

"Oh my head, who hit me?" Johnson said as he woke up. "I feel like a sledgehammer just hit me in the chest."  
"Johnson, are you okay?" The Chief asked.  
"Chief?" Johnson said in a tone of surprise. "Are we dead? Is this heaven?"  
"No, Johnson." The Chief replied. "You're alive. I mean, you were dead before, but now you're alive. I guess."  
"Oh, sweet mercy." Johnson stated in disbelief. "Now, I'm totally lost." The Chief and Johnson then saw as Miranda slowly opened her eyes. She tried to stand, but she fell. The Chief and Johnson helped her to get up.

"Chief? Johnson?" Miranda asked.  
"Hello, Miranda." The Chief warmly stated. Miranda then hugged the Chief, and he hugged her back. She was happy to see her friends again. Then, she was about to hug Johnson. But she stopped and just gave him a handshake.  
"It's good to see you again, Johnson." Miranda said nervously.  
"Yeah, thanks." Johnson said, he was also nervous with Miranda. "Alright, Chief. What happened?"  
"Well, I honestly don't know." The Chief replied. Then, a familiar humming was heaard. Spark was floating above them.  
"Oh, hello." Spark said. "I am 343 Guilty Spark, Monitor of the Installation 04. I'm pleased to... wait a moment. Reclaimer?"  
"Oh, brother. It's the light bulb." Johnson said.  
"Spark, I can't say it's good to see you." The Chief stated.  
"Reclaimer, if you think I will help you, then you are mistaken." Spark replied. "You were going to destroy my Installation. You did destroy my Installation."  
"You killed me!" Johnson shouted annoyed.  
"My protocol stated I needed to protect my Installation." Spark defended himself.  
"Your protocol also said the elimination of the Flood is first priority, even to the preservation of Halo. So, in theory, you were the one who disobeyed the protocol." The Chief argued, silencing Spark. Johnson and Miranda smiled towards each other, knowing the Chief was right.  
"You beat me with my own arguments, Reclaimer." Spark replied. "Now, my priority is to help you. After all, you are Forerunners."  
"We're what?!" Johnson and Miranda shouted at the same time.  
"It's kind of a long story." The Chief answered. "Right now, we need to get out of this cave. Some friends of mine are waiting for us in the outside."

The Chief, Johnson, Miranda and Spark went on to the exit where they saw Mario, Link and Sonic defeat one last Giant Primid.  
"Those are your friends?" Johnson asked in surprise. "I kinda expected the Arbiter and some Marines."  
"Hello, Chief." Mario said as they all gathered. "I hope things turned out well in that cave."  
"Actually, I found some guy named the Ancient Minister." The Chief said.  
"Ancient Minister?" Link asked.  
"Yeah, you know him?" The Chief said.  
"Yeah, he was a R.O.B. working for the Subspace Army." Link replied.  
"Hey, nice friends you got there." Sonic smiled.  
"Well, they are Johnson, Miranda and Spark." The Chief introduced his friends from the war. "These are Mario, Link and Sonic."  
"Oh, this lifeform doesn't appear in my databanks." Spark said as he floated around Sonic. "It must be some kind of new creature. I am looking forward in learning your history."  
"Oh, cool! A talking light bulb!" Sonic said in faked surprise. "And I thought I seen it all."  
"Do you know where are we?" Miranda asked.  
"We're in the Deep Dark Galaxy." Mario replied.  
"We're in another galaxy?" Johnson asked. "How do we get back to Earth?"  
"Don't worry, we travel with this." Sonic said as he pulled out a blue gem. "This is a Chaos Emerald, I can control space and time with it."

Mario, Link, the Chief, Johnson, Miranda and Spark gathered around Sonic, who raised the Emerald in the air.

"Chaos Control!" Sonic shouted as they all dissapeared, leaving the Deep Dark Galaxy.

To be continued...


	9. Battle of Station Square

Mario, Link, Sonic, the Chief, Johnson, Miranda and Spark had arrived to the Comet Observatory, where Rosalina had explained them about the Dark Warriors and their plan to rule the universe.

"So, let me see." Johnson said. "So these Dark Warriors are trying to conquer the universe and destroy us all."  
"Yeah, that's pretty much it." Rosalina replied.  
"And to think we already had our hands full with the Covenant." Miranda stated.  
"Well, according to what I heard, the Dark Warriors are much greater enemies than the Covenant and the Flood." The Chief said. "So, the fight has changed."

As they were talking, Spark was flying along some Lumas around Sonic, who was sitting in a corner. Meanwhile, Mario and Link were researching in Rosalina's computer along with Cortana.

"Hey, guys." Link said. "Cortana found something in the computer."  
The others were to the computer and the screen showed a large city being attacked by Primids and Grunts.  
"That's Station Square!" Sonic stated.  
"Alright, then you must go." Rosalina said. Mario, Link, Sonic, the Chief, Johnson and Miranda stepped in the teleporter and dissapeared.

Station Square  
The heroes had arrived to Station Square. The city was deserted and gray clouds filled the sky.  
"Yeah, we're in the right place." Johnson stated.  
"What happened here?" Miranda asked.  
"I bet the Primids did this." The Chief said.  
"Hey, look!" Link said pointing to a group of Primids who were looking them from a building.  
"Do you think they are going to attack us?" The Chief asked.  
"Well, we are not here selling cookies, so they must know we're up to something." Mario said. "Just keep walking and don't look at them."

Suddenly, Shadowbugs surrounded them and formed Primids. The heroes had been discovered.  
"Well, so much for going unnoticed." Sonic said. They engaged the Primids in a violent fight. Mario and Sonic easily defeated twenty Primids, the Chief, Johnson and Miranda kept them at bay with their guns while Link sliced them in half. Suddenly, two Giant Primids surrounded them and they were attacking.

"Chaos Spear!" A voice shouted and a yellow light destroyed one Giant Primid, while the other was enveloped in a green light and exploded. Then, a black hedgehog and a white hedgehog jumped in front of the heroes. Sonic quickly realized who they were, Shadow and Silver.

"Shadow, Silver, I haven't since you for awhile." Sonic smiled.  
"Hello, Sonic." Silver said as the three hedgehogs clashed fists.  
"We only came here to kick some Primid butts." Shadow said. "Who are those?" He referred to the others  
"Oh, them?" Sonic said. "They are Mario, Link, the Chief, Johnson and Miranda. Some friends I found in a fight." Shadow and Silver already knew Mario and Link, but they were intrigued by the Chief, Johnson and Miranda.  
"Hello, pal." Miranda smiled waving to Silver.  
"It's a pleasure, lady." Silver said as they shaked hands.  
"What are you looking at?" Shadow said to Johnson, giving him a sharp look.  
"No, nothing. Nothing." Johnson replied, easily intimidated by Shadow.  
"We came here to defeat the Primids." Mario stated. "You wanna join us?"  
"Sure, why not?" Silver replied.

The heroes then travelled across the city, defeating all Primids they could find. Shadow and Johnson were fighting a Sword Primid. Johnson was about to shot it, but Shadow destroyed it first.  
"Hey, that was my target!" Johnson shouted.  
"I don't see your name on it." Shadow smiled, angering the sergeant. Also, Miranda missed to hit a Primid, but Silver kindly levitated her bullets and threw them to the Primid's head.  
"Hey, thanks." Miranda said.  
"You're welcome." Silver replied.  
After all Primids were defeated, the heroes gathered in an abandoned city. Mario explained everything to Shadow and Silver.  
"So are you with us?" Mario asked.  
"Yeah, we don't have anything else to do." Shadow replied. Shadow then pulled out a red Chaos Emerald while Silver pulled out a white Chaos Emerald.  
"Chaos Control." The two hedgehogs shouted and a portal opened. The heroes then jumped right through it.

To be continued...


	10. Return to the Mushroom Plains

Comet Observatory  
Mario, Link, Sonic, the Chief, Shadow, Silver, Johnson and Miranda had been teleported back to the Comet Observatory. They all were taken there so that Rosalina could brief them about their next mission.

"Alright, you'll be separated into two teams for the next mission." Rosalina explained. "Mario, Link, Sonic and the Chief will be going to the Mushroom Plains so that they can destroy a base of the Dark Warriors. Shadow, Silver, Johnson and Miranda will go to the Mushroom Swamp to destroy a Dark Warriors's weapon."  
"Then, let's go." Link stated.

The two groups stepped in the teleporter and dissapeared.

Mushroom Kingdom - Mushroom Plains  
Mario, Link, Sonic and the Chief had arrived to the Mushroom Plains. The sky was gray and the plains were stained by Shadowbugs. The heroes walked across the Plains and suddenly, they found two people being attacked by Primids. They were Luigi and Yoshi. Mario easily defeated the Primids.

"Mario!" Luigi shouted. "I'm glad that you're okay."  
"Luigi, it's been quite some time." Mario remarked. "What are you doing here?"  
"I heard that Peach was kidnapped by Bowser." Luigi said. "I went with Yoshi to try to rescue her, but I found Primids along the way."  
"Don't worry, Luigi." Mario replied. "We'll find Peach together, right Yoshi?"  
"(Yeah, we're gonna find Peach!)" Yoshi shouted.

The heroes then continued walking across the Plains where they found a large cave. They entered and found many Primids, Darknuts and Brutes. The heroes easily defeated them and finally they found a large castle in the distance.

Castle - Hangar  
Many Koopas, Goombas and Hammer Bros. were running across the castle, carrying crates and boxes. They all entered into large Phantoms and flew away. They were led by Bowser.

"Hurry, the heroes will be here soon!" Bowser roared. "We must take everything we can to our flagship." Bowser then walked to a large stasis pod. Inside the escape pod was Peach. Bowser opened the pod and carried Peach in his arms.  
"Lord Bowser, all the Phantoms are loaded." A Koopa said.  
"Good, all Phantoms go to the flagship now!" Bowser ordered. "I will stay here and distract the heroes."

To be continued...


	11. The Heroes Chase Bowser

Castle  
Mario, Link, Luigi, Yoshi, Sonic and the Chief had entered the castle, which was in ruins and covered by rocks.  
"Mario, what happened?" Luigi asked.  
"I don't know, it looks like someone destroyed this place." Mario said.  
"But who could have done this?" Link asked.  
"Hey guys, look!" Sonic exclaimed and the others came to him. They had found a fleet of Phantoms flying to the distance.  
"This must be the base of the Dark Warriors." Mario remarked.  
"We need to find a way to chase after those Phantoms before they escape." The Chief said. Suddenly, the heroes found a large hole on a castle's wall. "We can use this hole to reach them."

The heroes ran across the hole and crossed the large cave. They found many Koopas, Goombas and Hammer Bros. but they defeated them easily. Finally, they reached a large cliff, and Bowser was running to it, with Peach on his arms. Mario quickly jumped towards Bowser, trying to defeat him and save Peach.

"Bowser!" Mario shouted as he leapt and prepared to punch Bowser. "Take this!"  
"Not so fast, Mario!" Bowser replied as he put the unconscious Peach between them, he was using Peach as a living shield. Mario was forced to miss and jump backwards to avoid hurting Peach.  
"I got it!" Lugi shouted as he blasted a fireball to Bowser, who avoided it.  
"Alright Bowser!" Mario said. "Either you give us Peach or you fall."  
"Okay, I choose the fall." Bowser smiled as he and Peach fell to the cliff.  
"No!" Mario shouted, thinking that Peach had died along with Bowser. But suddenly, the Koopa Clown Car rose from the cliff, with Bowser and the unconscious Peach onboard.  
"You failed, Mario!" Bowser laughed as the Koopa Clown Car flew to a nearby Assault Carrier.  
"Darn it!." Mario said clenching his fist.  
"That must be where Zelda is kept." Link remarked seeing the ship.  
"That's the Shadow of Intent." The Chief said, recognizing the ship. "The Arbiter used as a flagship."  
"Alright, let's go home. Chaos Control!" Sonic said as he opened a portal with his Chaos Emerald. The heroes entered the portal.

To be continued...


	12. Battle with Galleom

Mushroom Swamp  
Shadow, Silver, Johnson and Miranda had arrived to the Mushroom Swamp to take out a new weapon of the Dark Warriors. The place was grassy and water was spilled everywhere.

"Johnson, do you see anything?" Miranda asked.  
"No, this place doesn't look weird at all." Johnson replied.  
"This weapon should be here." Shadow remarked. "It must be close."

The four walked across the swamp, finding Primids along the way. However, they easily defeated them. They stood on a clip and found a large vehicle driving in the distance.

"That must be the secret weapon." Silver said. "Come on, guys."  
The heroes ran as fast as they could to reach the weapon, and finally, they cornered it. Suddenly, the weapon transformed into a large robot. It was Galleom, a large fighting machine once used by the Subspace Army.  
"Alright, creep!" Johnson shouted. "Show us what you can do!"

Galleom raised its arms and tried to crush them. However, the heroes evaded the slamming crush and attacked. Shadow punched Galleom in the chest and blasted his shoulders. Galleom fired missiles towards Shadow, but he destroyed them. Johnson and Miranda shot its legs with their Shotguns. Weakening Galleom, Silver levitated some rocks and threw them to its head. However, Galleom recovered threw Shadow and Silver aside, then it subdued Johnson and Miranda with a spinning attack. Miranda fell to the floor weakened, Galleom then raised its arms and tried to crush her. But Johnson jumped and saved Miranda. Suddenly, Shadow blasted Galleom in the arms. And with a powerful Chaos Blast, Shadow destroyed Galleom.

"Let's go home, team." Shadow smiled. They all gathered around him and were teleported away.


	13. The Kongs Enter the Battle

Donkey Kong Island - Jungle  
Mario, Link, Sonic, the Chief, Luigi and Yoshi were travelling in the depths of Donkey Kong Island. Rosalina had sent them there to find Donkey Kong and his nephew Diddy Kong. They could serve as allies in the fight against the Dark Warriors.

"Okay, we should be close." Mario remarked as the heroes stood on a cliff.  
"Hey, what's that?" Sonic asked as he saw a truck with Koopas and Goombas onboard. The truck was filled with hoards of Bananas.  
"It looks like Donkey Kong's Banana Hoard was stolen again." Luigi said. Suddenly, two large figures jumped out of the jungle. One was a large gorilla, Donkey Kong. And the other was a small monkey, Diddy Kong.  
"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Donkey Kong asked. "Did you help those guys steal my bananas?"  
"No, Donkey Kong." Mario replied. "We didn't do anything."  
"Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" Donkey Kong said as he prepared to fight. "Come on, Diddy!"  
"Yeah, let's teach those nimrods not to mess up with us!" Diddy replied as he pulled out his Peanut Pistols.

Mario evaded Donkey's punches and kicked him in the chest. But Donkey Kong recovered and kicked Mario to a small distance. Mario punched Donkey Kong in the face and threw him to the ground. Donkey Kong punched Mario in the chest and tried to slam him with his fists. Mario avoided it and kicked Donkey Kong in the legs.

Diddy shot some peanuts at Luigi, but he evaded them and kicked Diddy in the head. Diddy punched Luigi and threw some Banana Peels at him, making Luigi fall to the ground. Luigi recovered and punched Diddy in the chest. Diddy tried to punch Luigi, but he avoided all the attacks he did.

"Quit it, Donkey Kong." Mario said. "We're not here to fight you. We didn't even steal your bananas."  
"You didn't?" Donkey Kong asked in confusion.  
"No. We just saw some of the Dark Warriors stealing your bananas." Luigi remarked.  
"Oh, well, I'm sorry for attacking you guys." Donkey Kong exclaimed. "How about we give them a taste of their own medicine."  
"Don't mention it." Mario replied as they shaked hands. Luigi and Diddy also shaked hands.  
"How about we chase these Dark Warriors?" Donkey Kong said.  
"Alright." Mario replied. The heroes then pursued the Dark Warriors and recovered the Banana Hoard.

"Yeah, we got our bananas back!" Donkey and Diddy shouted in joy as they slammed their chests.  
"What do you say, Donkey Kong?" Mario said. "Do you want to join us against the Dark Warriors?"  
"Yeah, sure." Donkey Kong said. Sonic then opened a portal and the heroes returned home.


	14. Return of the UNSC

Super Smash Bros. Universe  
Chapter 14: Return of the UNSC

Earth - Ruins of Voi  
Mario, Link, Sonic, the Chief, Cortana, Luigi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Shadow, Silver, Johnson, Miranda and Spark were crossing the remains of a ruined city.  
"I recognize this place." The Chief said. "This was the city of Voi."  
"What happened here?" Shadow asked.  
"The Elites destroyed the city to prevent a Flood infection." The Chief asked.  
"Why are we here exactly?" Sonic asked.  
"Well, Rosalina said that we would need new headquarters." Mario remarked.  
"Rosalina also said that the new headquarters would be some place called Cairo Station." Donkey Kong said.  
"Cairo Station? I know that place. It's a space station." Johnson stated.  
"Um, alright. How are we going to reach a space station?" Diddy Kong replied.  
"Guys, look!" Sonic shouted as he pointed to an abandoned ship. It was a Longsword fighter.  
"Great, we can use this to reach Cairo." Miranda stated. The heroes boarded the ship. Sitting on the cockpit, the Chief introduced Cortana's chip in the console.  
"Cortana, can this ship fly?" The Chief asked.  
"Well, it's damaged, but it can fly towards Cairo." Cortana replied.  
"Alright, let's fly." The Chief said as he activated the ship's engines. The ship slowly rose from the ground and flied towards Earth's orbit. As the ship closed Cairo Station, a transmission came.

Cairo Station - Control room  
Lord Hood and some Marines stood on the control room. They saw through the screens the Longsword fighter closing in.  
"UNSC ship, please identify." Lord Hood said.  
"This is SPARTAN-117, we request permission to land." The Chief said through the communicators. The sound of the Chief's voice startled Lord Hood and all of the Marines across the station, but Lord Hood retained enough tranquility to exclaim: "Permission granted.".

Cairo Station - Hangar  
Lord Hood and the Marines watched as the ship landed on the hangar bay. The Marines pointed their guns towards the ship to confirm if the Chief was really onboard. The ship's door opened and four figures disembarked, they were the Chief, Johnson, Miranda and Spark. Lord Hood and some Marines came towards them and they all saluted each other.

"I can't believe this." Lord Hood said. "I don't know what to say."  
"It's better leave it like this, sir." The Chief replied. The others came down and the Marines pointed their guns towards them. "No, wait. They're with us." The Marines lowed their guns.

Cairo Station - Control room  
The heroes were gathered in the control room. The Chief had explained everything to Lord Hood. He had told them about the Dark Warriors. He also had explained that they would need the station to serve as their headquarters.  
"We'll grant you permission to stay here for the duration." Lord Hood stated. "This place has all the facilities we'll require."  
"Admiral, I detect enemy forces in the ruins of New Bombasa." Cortana said from her pedestal. She then showed an image showing Primids, Grunts, Brutes and Darknuts walking across the ruins of the city. There was a large Scarab.  
"Alright, I think we have a new mission." Link said.  
"Come on, we have to hurry." Mario remarked as he, Link, Sonic and the Chief ran towards a Pelican. The ship launched from Cairo and headed towards Earth.

To be continued...

Super Smash Bros. Universe  
Chapter 14: Return of the UNSC

Earth - Ruins of Voi  
Mario, Link, Sonic, the Chief, Cortana, Luigi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Shadow, Silver, Johnson, Miranda and Spark were crossing the remains of a ruined city.  
"I recognize this place." The Chief said. "This was the city of Voi."  
"What happened here?" Shadow asked.  
"The Elites destroyed the city to prevent a Flood infection." The Chief asked.  
"Why are we here exactly?" Sonic asked.  
"Well, Rosalina said that we would need new headquarters." Mario remarked.  
"Rosalina also said that the new headquarters would be some place called Cairo Station." Donkey Kong said.  
"Cairo Station? I know that place. It's a space station." Johnson stated.  
"Um, alright. How are we going to reach a space station?" Diddy Kong replied.  
"Guys, look!" Sonic shouted as he pointed to an abandoned ship. It was a Longsword fighter.  
"Great, we can use this to reach Cairo." Miranda stated. The heroes boarded the ship. Sitting on the cockpit, the Chief introduced Cortana's chip in the console.  
"Cortana, can this ship fly?" The Chief asked.  
"Well, it's damaged, but it can fly towards Cairo." Cortana replied.  
"Alright, let's fly." The Chief said as he activated the ship's engines. The ship slowly rose from the ground and flied towards Earth's orbit. As the ship closed Cairo Station, a transmission came.

Cairo Station - Control room  
Lord Hood and some Marines stood on the control room. They saw through the screens the Longsword fighter closing in.  
"UNSC ship, please identify." Lord Hood said.  
"This is SPARTAN-117, we request permission to land." The Chief said through the communicators. The sound of the Chief's voice startled Lord Hood and all of the Marines across the station, but Lord Hood retained enough tranquility to exclaim: "Permission granted.".

Cairo Station - Hangar  
Lord Hood and the Marines watched as the ship landed on the hangar bay. The Marines pointed their guns towards the ship to confirm if the Chief was really onboard. The ship's door opened and four figures disembarked, they were the Chief, Johnson, Miranda and Spark. Lord Hood and some Marines came towards them and they all saluted each other.

"I can't believe this." Lord Hood said. "I don't know what to say."  
"It's better leave it like this, sir." The Chief replied. The others came down and the Marines pointed their guns towards them. "No, wait. They're with us." The Marines lowed their guns.

Cairo Station - Control room  
The heroes were gathered in the control room. The Chief had explained everything to Lord Hood. He had told them about the Dark Warriors. He also had explained that they would need the station to serve as their headquarters.  
"We'll grant you permission to stay here for the duration." Lord Hood stated. "This place has all the facilities we'll require."  
"Admiral, I detect enemy forces in the ruins of New Bombasa." Cortana said from her pedestal. She then showed an image showing Primids, Grunts, Brutes and Darknuts walking across the ruins of the city. There was a large Scarab.  
"Alright, I think we have a new mission." Link said.  
"Come on, we have to hurry." Mario remarked as he, Link, Sonic and the Chief ran towards a Pelican. The ship launched from Cairo and headed towards Earth.

To be continued...

Earth - Ruins of Voi  
Mario, Link, Sonic, the Chief, Cortana, Luigi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Shadow, Silver, Johnson, Miranda and Spark were crossing the remains of a ruined city.  
"I recognize this place." The Chief said. "This was the city of Voi."  
"What happened here?" Shadow asked.  
"The Elites destroyed the city to prevent a Flood infection." The Chief asked.  
"Why are we here exactly?" Sonic asked.  
"Well, Rosalina said that we would need new headquarters." Mario remarked.  
"Rosalina also said that the new headquarters would be some place called Cairo Station." Donkey Kong said.  
"Cairo Station? I know that place. It's a space station." Johnson stated.  
"Um, alright. How are we going to reach a space station?" Diddy Kong replied.  
"Guys, look!" Sonic shouted as he pointed to an abandoned ship. It was a Longsword fighter.  
"Great, we can use this to reach Cairo." Miranda stated. The heroes boarded the ship. Sitting on the cockpit, the Chief introduced Cortana's chip in the console.  
"Cortana, can this ship fly?" The Chief asked.  
"Well, it's damaged, but it can fly towards Cairo." Cortana replied.  
"Alright, let's fly." The Chief said as he activated the ship's engines. The ship slowly rose from the ground and flied towards Earth's orbit. As the ship closed Cairo Station, a transmission came.

Cairo Station - Control room  
Lord Hood and some Marines stood on the control room. They saw through the screens the Longsword fighter closing in.  
"UNSC ship, please identify." Lord Hood said.  
"This is SPARTAN-117, we request permission to land." The Chief said through the communicators. The sound of the Chief's voice startled Lord Hood and all of the Marines across the station, but Lord Hood retained enough tranquility to exclaim: "Permission granted.".

Cairo Station - Hangar  
Lord Hood and the Marines watched as the ship landed on the hangar bay. The Marines pointed their guns towards the ship to confirm if the Chief was really onboard. The ship's door opened and four figures disembarked, they were the Chief, Johnson, Miranda and Spark. Lord Hood and some Marines came towards them and they all saluted each other.

"I can't believe this." Lord Hood said. "I don't know what to say."  
"It's better leave it like this, sir." The Chief replied. The others came down and the Marines pointed their guns towards them. "No, wait. They're with us." The Marines lowed their guns.

Cairo Station - Control room  
The heroes were gathered in the control room. The Chief had explained everything to Lord Hood. He had told them about the Dark Warriors. He also had explained that they would need the station to serve as their headquarters.  
"We'll grant you permission to stay here for the duration." Lord Hood stated. "This place has all the facilities we'll require."  
"Admiral, I detect enemy forces in the ruins of New Mombasa." Cortana said from her pedestal. She then showed an image showing Primids, Grunts, Brutes and Darknuts walking across the ruins of the city. There was a large Scarab.  
"Alright, I think we have a new mission." Link said.  
"Come on, we have to hurry." Mario remarked as he, Link, Sonic and the Chief ran towards a Pelican. The ship launched from Cairo and headed towards Earth.

To be continued...


	15. The Battle in New Mombasa

Chapter 15: The Battle in New Mombasa

Earth - Ruins of New Mombasa  
An army composed of Primids, Koopas, Goombas, Darknuts, Grunts, Jackals and Brutes walked across the ruins of New Mombasa. Also, Banshees and Phantoms flew as the air forces. The army was being led by a large Scarab, piloted by Wario and Metal Sonic.

"Hehehe, with this new powerful army we've got, nothing will stop us." Wario said.  
"Right, we can take over this planet with these forces." Metal Sonic replied. "Not even Sonic and Mario will survive."

In that moment, a volley of missiles blasted some of the Darknuts. Pelicans flew over the army and began deploying Marines. Also, Hornets began firing upon the Banshees.  
"Oh, please don't tell me we're being attacked!" Wario angrily shouted.  
"All cannons, open fire!" Metal Sonic ordered and the Scarab's weapons began firing upon the Pelicans. One Pelican was shot down, while others sustained heavy damaged, although they still flew. A Pelican then deployed Mario, Link, Sonic and the Chief.

"Alright, guys. Let's beat the bad guys!" Sonic smiled as he rammed three Brutes with his superspeed. Mario punched a Koopa and blasted three Koopas with a fire attack. Link slashed four Darknuts and subdued a Jackal. The Chief shot three Grunts and four Brutes with his Assault Rifle. The Pelican that deployed them was piloted by Johnson, while Shadow operated the machine gun. Shadow blasted some Banshees.  
"Mario, it's been a long time!" Wario shouted from the top of the Scarab. Wario then jumped from the Scarab to where Mario was.  
"Oh, Wario. It seems that you can't spend one day without causing a mess." Mario said.  
"I will finally defeat you, Mario." Wario shouted. "I'm gonna show everyone I'm way better than you!" Mario and Wario then charged towards each other and began fighting. Mario punched Wario in the face and drove him back. Wario punched Mario in the chest and uppercutted him. Mario then blasted Wario with fire.  
"Wario's not really bright when it comes to strategy." Mario thought. "But he can lift up to 1,000,000 tons. That's enough to send me flying to the other side of the world." Mario then began avoiding Wario's blows. Wario then lifted some rocks and threw them to Mario, who barely avoided them.

In another part of the battle, Sonic had come across Metal Sonic.  
"Finally, we meet again, Sonic." Metal Sonic said.  
"Metal Sonic, you want me to clean up your mess, don't you?" Sonic smiled.  
"We'll finally end this battle." Metal Sonic replied. "I want to prove I'm superior to you."  
"Come on, bring it on!" Sonic shouted as he and Metal Sonic charged towards each other. Metal Sonic began firing missiles. Sonic quickly evaded them and punched Metal Sonic in the face. Metal Sonic then blasted Sonic with lasers. Sonic recovered and spin-dashed Metal Sonic in the chest.

Mario and Wario joined their fight. Finally, Mario and Sonic managed to subdue Wario and Metal Sonic. With their enemies defeated, Mario and Sonic went to help the others. Meanwhile, Link and the Chief had managed to board the Scarab.

"How do we stop this thing?" Link asked.  
"We need to destroy its power core." The Chief said. "I brought some plasma grenades. I just need to find the power core so we can place them." Link and the Chief found the power core and placed the grenades. "Let's get outta here." Link and the Chief jumped out of the Scarab, which was destroyed in a large explosion.

The Dark Warriors, already weakened by the Marines, could not fight with the Scarab destroyed. The Dark Warriors tried to flee, but they were taken down by the combined fire of the Pelicans and Hornets.

"We did it!" Sonic smiled. However, the heroes noticed Wario and Metal Sonic board a Phantom and escape.  
"We have to stop them!" Link shouted.  
"No, the battle is over. For now." Mario remarked.  
"Let's go home." The Chief replied.

The heroes were then extracted by a Pelican and returned to Cairo Station.

To be continued...


	16. Chasing the Shadow of Intent

Chapter 16: Chasing the Shadow of Intent

UNSC Cairo Station - Control room  
Lord Hood had summoned the heroes for their next mission.  
"Cortana, show the screens." Lord Hood ordered.  
"Yes, sir." Cortana said as images of a Covenant Assault Cruiser appeared on the screen.  
"Your next mission will be capturing the Shadow of Intent." Lord Hood explained. "This ship is a powerful asset to the Dark Warriors. If we can capture it, we can deliver a crippling blow to the Dark Warriors and turn the battle to our advantage.  
"Sir, the Shadow of Intent is an Elite ship." The Chief replied. "Aren't the Elites our allies?"  
"We haven't heard from them for a while." Lord Hood said. "It is likely that they joined the Dark Warriors. But we'll figure that out later, you must capture the Shadow of Intent at all cost. Cortana, what's the ship's current location?"  
"In Hyrule Field." Cortana replied. "They're deploying military forces to take Hyrule's capital city."  
"Alright then, get to Hyrule, capture the Shadow of Intent and get back here as soon as you can. Good luck." Lord Hood said as the heroes left for the hangar. The heroes boarded a Longsword fighter and departed to Hyrule.

Hyrule - Hyrule Field  
The ship landed on the fields of Hyrule. The heroes disembarked from the ship and saw as Darknuts walked across the plains to get to Hyrule Castle Town.  
"If they take Hyrule Castle Town, then Hyrule will fall quickly." Link remarked. "I can't let that happen."  
"Come on, team." Mario said as the heroes tried to catch up with the Darknuts. Finally, they came to fight the Darknuts, they were the only ones standing between Hyrule and the Dark Warriors. Mario was not affected by the Darknuts's swords and dealt several punches and kicks. Link quickly evaded the Darknuts's slices and struck their knees to immobilize them. Sonic took them out with homing attacks and the Chief's Assault Rifle pierced their heavy armor. The Darknuts regrouped and began attacking the heroes. Mario defeated them with fire blasts. Link struck them down with his sword. Sonic rammed them with his superspeed and the Chief blasted them with his Spartan Laser.

"Hey, look at that." Link said after defeating the last Darknut. The Shadow of Intent descended from the sky and began deploying Primids.  
"Alright, now things got harder." Sonic replied as the heroes ran towards the ship. Taking out all of the Primids, the heroes reached the ship's gravity lift.  
"Link, Peach and Zelda are in this ship." Mario remarked.  
"Yeah, we have to rescue them." Link replied.  
"No, this ship is my duty." The Chief said. "I will rescue your princesses, you must help the UNSC." Mario and Link tried to protest, but they knew that the Chief knew this ship better than they did.  
"Alright, you go inside the ship." Link said.  
"I'll go with the Chief." Sonic said. "I'm gonna make sure he lives after this one."  
"Very funny, Sonic." The Chief said as he and Sonic stepped in the gravity lift and boarded the ship. The ship then dissapeared in the distance. Mario and Link went to the Longsword fighter and returned back to Cairo Station.


	17. The Battle inside the Shadow of Intent

Shadow of Intent - Cargo bay  
Two Elites slashed Primids and Brutes across the hallway of the ship. They were the Arbiter and Rtas 'Vadum, the Ship Master. The two had lost the ship against the Dark Warriors. Now, they were fighting to reclaim it.  
"We must get to the bridge." The Arbiter said as he powered down his Energy Sword. "There must be more Brutes there."  
"I will not allow my ship to fall before the Brutes." 'Vadum said in anger. "Those traitors will pay for this."

The two Elites ran across the halls of the ship, slicing all enemies who came in their way. Finally they reached a corner and saw two figures running towards them.  
"Are they Brutes?" 'Vadum said as he ignited his Energy Sword.  
"I don't know, but I won't take my chances by letting them shoot us." The Arbiter replied. "We'll surprise them." The two hid behind a corner and jumped towards the two unknown fighters. The Elites tried to slice them, but the two fighters evaded the strokes and revealed themselves. They were Sonic and the Chief.  
"Spartan?" The Arbiter asked as he saw the Chief once again after the battle in Halo.  
"Arbiter, you know, I kinda though we would see each other again like this." The Chief replied.  
"It is good to see you again, Spartan." 'Vadum said. "And who is your little friend. He doesn't look like a Grunt."  
"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic smiled. "We came to here to take out the Dark Warriors."  
"Dark Warriors?" The Arbiter said. "Are they the ones who took our ship?"  
"Yeah, many of the former Covenant members joined them." The Chief replied. "We came here to ask for your help to fight them."  
"We'll stand together to fight this new enemy." The Arbiter said. "But now, we must first recover the ship." The Chief shook his head in agreement and the two continued down the halls. Finally, they arrived in a large dark room. In the other end of the room were two cryotubes. The cryotubes contained two women.

"Those are Peach and Zelda." Sonic stated. "Mario and Link were right in saying they were here."  
"Let's free them." The Chief said as the heroes walked towards the cryotubes. But then, Scope Primids, Brutes and Jackals surrounded them. The heroes quickly defeated them and the Arbiter and 'Vadum sliced the cryotubes open. Freeing the princesses.

"Oh, crud. I feel like a Koopa just fell on my head." Peach said.  
"What happened?" Zelda asked as she noticed Sonic in the group of heroes standing in front of her. "Sonic, what are you doing here? Who are they?"  
"Don't worry, they're friends." Sonic replied.  
"I am the Master Chief, SPARTAN of the UNSC." The Chief said. "Mario and Link asked us to rescue you."  
"Where are Mario and Link?" Peach asked.  
"They are safe in our base." Sonic said.  
"You were held prisoner in this ship." The Arbiter replied. "But we're gonna take it back."  
"Now, you must stay here." The Chief said. Sonic, the Chief, the Arbiter and 'Vadum left the room, leaving Peach and Zelda behind.

To be continued...


	18. The Princesses in the Fight

Chapter 18: The Princesses in the Fight

Shadow of Intent - Cargo bay  
Princess Peach and Princess Zelda were on the cargo bay of the Shadow of Intent. They had just been rescued by Sonic, the Chief, the Arbiter and 'Vadum. They had been told to stay there to avoid being killed in the battle to recover the ship. The two princesses were sitting on the floor, when Peach finally got up and went to a computer nearby.  
"Peach, what are you doing?" Zelda asked as she also got up.  
"I'm using this thing to see Mario and Link." Peach said as he typed in the computer. "There is got to be a way to see where we are." Suddenly, an image appeared on the screen. It showed Mario and Link fighting Primids in the Mushroom Plains. "Hey, it's Mario!"  
"And Link is there too!" Zelda shouted. "They are okay!" The two were happy that they heroes were alive.  
"Alright, it's time to get out." Peach said as he went to the door.  
"What? But the Chief told us to stay here." Zelda replied.  
"Come on, Zelda. Don't you want to see Link again?" Peach argued. Zelda knew Peach was right. She could not help Link by staying and do nothing.  
"Yeah. You're right." Zelda said. A magic light enveloped Zelda and she transformed into Sheik. "Let's go."

The two went out of the cargo bay and walked across the halls. Peach and Shiek encountered many Brutes and Primids, but they easily defeated them. Peach gently subdued the Brutes with her quick attacks and agility. Shiek used her needles and her reflexes to defeat the Primids. Finally, Peach and Shiek reached the hangar bay.

Shadow of Intent - Hangar bay  
Peach and Shiek walked in the hangar and passed many Phantoms, Wraiths, Ghosts and Banshees.  
"Yeah, we're on a ship." Peach said. "What do we do now?"  
"I think that we should just wait." Shiek replied. "The Chief and the others should take control of the ship soon." The two stood on the hangar, waiting for the others to complete their task.

To be continued...


	19. Taking the Ship Back

Chapter 19: Taking the Ship Back

Shadow of Intent - Control room  
Sonic, the Chief, the Arbiter and 'Vadum had arrived to the control room. Upon entering they found that ship was being controlled by Primids.  
"I'll take care of this." The Chief said as he shot the Primids with his Assault Rifle. The heroes ran towards the console. "Can you recover the ship?"  
"The controls had been blocked." The Arbiter replied as he typed in the console. "It will take us some time." Suddenly an alarm went off and a screen showed a large robot being activated on the hangar. One half of the robot was pink and possessed a head cannon and two arm cannons, and the other half was blue with a curved blade on his head tipped in light blue.  
"I recognize that thing, it's Duon." Sonic said. "That robot was used for the Subspace Army."  
"We'll take care of it." The Chief replied as he and Sonic went to the hangar to confront it. "Arbiter, try to regain control of the ship."

Shadow of Intent - Hangar bay  
Peach and Shiek were standing on the hangar bay when they saw Duon closing in them.  
"Alright, what do we do now?" Peach asked.  
"I just hope the others can help us." Shiek replied.  
"Peach! Shiek! We're here to help." Sonic said as he and the Chief entered the hangar.  
"Just in time." Peach replied. "Now, we have an advantage." Suddenly, a Longsword fighter landed on the hangar. The two pilots disembarked from the ship. They were Shadow and Johnson.  
"Shadow, I admit this is a really good time to help us." Sonic stated.  
"Yeah, I have being asking to kick some butt." Shadow replied.  
"Let's scrap this thing." Johnson said as he pulled out a Rocket Launchar and the fight began. Shiek threw some Needles to Duon, but it repelled them with its blades. The Chief and Johnson respectively shot their Laser and Rockets to Duon's pink half. Sonic evaded the blades and homing-attacked it's blue head. Shadow threw a Chaos Spear to Duon's blue half. Peach threw a Vegetable to Duon's pink half. Shadow then punched Duon's pink head. However, Duon recovered and began firing lasers in all directions. The heroes avoided it and the Chief shot Duon's blue head. Finally, Duon launched missiles but Sonic and Shadow outran them and directed them towards Duon. The missiles hit Duon and destroyed it.

"Well, so much for the tin can." The Chief said.  
"Spartan, we've regained control of the ship." The Arbiter said through a hologram that appeared on a wall.  
"Set a course for UNSC Cairo Station." The Chief replied. "We have a base there."  
"Are Mario and Link there?" Shiek said as she transformed back into Zelda.  
"Yeah, they are." Sonic replied.  
"They were the ones who told us you were being held here." Shadow stated.  
"Great, I'm finally gonna see Mario again." Peach smiled.  
"Alright, let's get to Cairo Station." The Chief replied.

To be continued...


	20. The Great Reunion

UNSC Cairo Station - Bridge  
The Shadow of Intent had arrived to Cairo to inform the UNSC that the ship was secured. Also, many Elite ships had arrived from Sanghelios to discuss the threat of the Dark Warriors. The bridge was filled with many people. The heroes had gathered with their closest allies. Mario ran towards Peach and hugged her.  
"Mario, I'm so glad that you're okay." Peach said happily as she kissed Mario in the nose.  
"It's good to see you too, Peach." Mario replied as he kept hugging Peach. Link and Zelda had also met.  
"Link, I was afraid I would never see you again." Zelda stated as tears came down from her eyes.  
"Don't worry, Zelda." Link said as he cleaned her tears. "I will always be there for you."

Later, Lord Hood and 'Vadum had arrived to the bridge to disclose the information they had discussed.  
"We have agreed in an alliance between humans and Elites." Lord Hood said. "The chances of winning the battle are higher if we stand together."  
"Then it's settled." The Chief replied. The people rejoiced that they had won another advantage. However, an image appeared on the screen. It was the Ancient Minister.

"Pathetic fools who stand in the way of my masters." The Minister said. "This war will end here. You are wrong in thinking that we can be stopped. We shall not surrender until everything in the universe belongs to us. This will show you that the Dark Warriors will win this war. For we will activate the Ark!"  
"The Ark?" The Chief stated. "That will activate all Halo rings at once."  
"Of course." The Minister replied. "The power of the Halo rings will kill you all and my masters won't have any opposition in ruling the universe."  
"You misguided servant." The Arbiter said. "The rings will kill you too. They will kill all sentient life in the galaxy."  
"I think not." The Minister said. "My army is in the Grand Finale Galaxy. We are lightyears away from this galaxy. But you will die."  
"That's not gonna happen." Mario replied.  
"Come then, heroes." The Minister said. "Try to stop us."

The image dissapeared, leaving the heroes in silence. The Minister was right. The Halo rings would kill everyone except those who were not in the galaxy.  
"Alright, let's stop that guy." Sonic said breaking the awkward silence.  
"The Minister will activate the rings and we are the only ones who can stop them." The Chief said. "Lord Hood, can we establish a fleet to reach the Ark?"  
"Yes, the Ark is near the galactic center." Lord Hood replied. "We will need Elite ships to arrive there."  
"We can help with that." 'Vadum said. "The Ark will not be activated."  
"Then, let's end this war." Mario replied.

Human ships were loaded into Elite vessels. Marines and Elites loaded themselves with weapons and guns. Peach, Zelda, Luigi, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Shadow, Silver, Johnson and Miranda would also agreed in joining the heroes. The fleets was composed of UNSC Frigates and Elite Assault Carriers. The Portal was opened again. And the ships were right through.

To be continued...


	21. The Attack in the Ark Begins

The Elite ships dropped out of slipspace and flew over the Ark. The fleet was led by 'Vadum. 'Vadum and the crew of the Shadow of Intent saw as the Dark Warrior fleet closed in.  
"The Dark Warriors are preparing to attack!" A crewmember said. "They outnumber us three to one!"  
"Then it is an even fight." 'Vadum replied. "All Cruisers, fire at will!" The Assault Carriers deployed several UNSC Frigates. Longsword fighters launched from the ships and opened fire on the enemy. The battle had begun. One of the UNSC Frigates was the Force of Justice, captained by Miranda. Several Pelicans deployed were the deployed from the Justice and flew towards the Ark. In one of the Pelicans were Mario, Link, Luigi, Sonic, the Chief, Shadow, the Arbiter, Johnson and Donkey Kong. As they were entering the atmosphere, the hatch opened and revealed a large desert. Mario, Link, Sonic,the Chief and a group of Marines were deployed on the Ark and the ground assault was started.

"Alright, our first mission is to collect Intel in our current position." Johnson said through the communicator. "Let's go." The heroes walked across the desert hills, defeating Primids, Brutes, Darknuts, Koopas and Goombas. The heroes then continued and found a large structure. It was the Cartographer. As they entered the Cartographer, the Chief pressed a button on the console and a hologram showed the Ark.

"That's the Ark?" The Chief asked.  
"Yes, rebuilt and operative." Spark said as he flew around the hologram projection, impressed at the Ark's rapid rebuilding. "I thought the premature firing of the replacement Installation would destory the Ark. But it seems I was mistaken."  
"How can the Ark was able to reconstruct itself?" The Chief asked.  
"The Ark possesses a mechanism designed to repair the Ark in case of critical damage. But it would have taken months, even years for the Ark to fully rebuild itself."  
"You think the Dark Warriors helped in reconstructing the Ark?" Sonic replied.  
"It seems the Ark's rebuilding was actively helped by the Dark Warriors." Spark said. "Apparently, their technology is as advanced as Forerunner technology. But how is this possible?"  
"In the Mushroom Kingdom, the technology is far more advanced than the Earth's technology." Mario replied.  
"Well, you can say the same thing about my planet." Sonic said.  
"In Hyrule, the presence of magic precludes the need of technology." Link replied.  
"The technology of your worlds must work properly with the Ark's technology." Spark said. "It is the only possible explanation."  
"Where is the Minister?" The Chief asked.  
"Near one of the superluminical communications array, I'm afraid. They have activated a energy barrier, around the Ark's core." Spark replied.  
"Um, guys. We have trouble." Link said as a Phantom flew to them. The heroes took cover and the Phantom deployed Brutes."  
"We have to reach the Ark's core before the Dark Warriors destroy us all." Spark said. The heroes began fighting the Brutes.  
"Chief, we're arriving one level down." Johnson said through a com. "Take care of the Brutes." The heroes defeated the Brutes and managed to get to the Pelican, with Johnson onboard. The heroes then looked as a flock of Sentinels rose up.  
"Commander!" The Chief said alarmed as he raised his gun.  
"Johnson! Look sharp!" Miranda replied.  
"I got it!" Johnson said as he raised a machine gun in the Pelican.  
"Wait! Don't shoot!" Spark replied. "They mean us no harm. These units have been activated to prevent the Dark Warriors from firing the Rings."  
"Well, about time we've got some help." Sonic smiled. The heroes then boarded the Pelican.  
"Alright, let's get to the Minister." Miranda said. "We have to end this."

The Pelicans and the Sentinels then flew off to stop the Minister.

To be continued...


	22. The Assault on the Citadel

A group of five Pelicans and two Phantoms flew across a vast ocean. They were flying towards a large energy barrier, surrounded by the Dark Warriors. The flight group reached the mainland as the Dark Warriors noticed them and prepared for battle.  
"We hit these three generators, and the barrier will go fall?" Miranda asked in the com.  
"A small section, yes." Spark replied.  
"Good enough." Miranda said. "Johnson, drop the team in the first generator, then head to the third. The Elites will punch right down the middle."  
"Roger that." Johnson stated as the Pelicans and Phantoms broke formation. Two Pelicans, including the one carrying the heroes, flew towards Tower 1. Suddenly, the ships were atttacked by anti-air fire. One of the Pelicans crashed into the Pelican carrying the heroes, tossing the Warthog it carried out onto the ground. The second Pelican then crashed. The Chief grabbed a Spartan Laser and he and the other heroes jumped off the Pelican and began the attack.

Mario and Link defeated some of the Primids, while Sonic and the Chief engaged the Brutes in close combat. They defeated all of the forces and walked across the place, finding a large tower. The heroes entered the tower.  
"Wait, this may be a trap." The Chief said.  
"What are we going to do?" Link asked.  
"Don't worry, I'll take care of this." Mario said. He then walked across the place and many Brutes, Grunts and Jackals surrounded him. They all blasted him with his plasma rifles. However, Mario was unaffected by the enemy fire. He then took them all out with a fire blast.  
"Man, you really are that strong?" Sonic asked,  
"Well, you can say I have many powers." Mario replied. "Now, we can continue."  
"Alright, I'll deactivate the tower." The Chief said as he went to the console and pressed a button. The tower was then deactivated. "Commander, the tower was deactivated."  
"Thanks, Chief." Miranda replied. "The Arbiter and his team also shut down the second tower. Johnson's team is about the shut down the third tower." The heroes watched the tower 3, it was still active. "Chief, get back for transport. Johnson, come in... over."  
"Dark Warriors are attacking us." Johnson said. "We're pinned down."  
"I'm sending the team." Miranda stated. "Alright, you must get back to the beach." The heroes returned to the beach, encountering more Dark Warriors. The heroes then met up with the Hornets and other Marines that held the beach. The Chief got on a Hornet, while Mario, Link and Sonic fought the Dark Warriors on the ground. Proceeding to tower 3, the heroes then fought against Brutes, Darknuts and Phantoms. Defeating the resistance, the Chief got out of his Hornet and joined the others in the ground. The heroes entered the tower, fighting against Primids, Koopas, Goombas, Brutes, Darknuts, Hunters, Jackals and Drones. Defeating them, the heroes secured the bottom floor and the elevator. The Chief then deactivated the last tower.

"Now, Minister, your end has come." 'Vadum said as the barrier fell and the Shadow of Intent advanced.  
"The barrier is down, team." Miranda replied. "You must get to the citadel and stop the Minister. Linking up with their allies, the team then got through the snowy cliifs, encountering enemy emplacements. The team cleared the cliff and reached the citadel. Two Scarabs were guarding the citadel, but they were attacked by Pelicans and Hornets. Mario and Link destroyed the first Scarab, while the second Scarab was destroyed by Sonic and the Chief. The bridge was extended and the heroes entered the citadel. They ran across the halls while the image of the Minister appeared in all the screens.  
"At last, my masters will achieve their goal." The Minister said. "The Halo rings will fire and destruction will spread across the galaxy." The heroes discovered an elevator, with a screen in front of it, showing Johnson behind the Minister. A Brute Chieftain was holding Johnson by the neck. Johnson punched the Brute Chieftain, but without success. The heroes then tried to find a way up.  
"Team, how close are you?" Miranda asked.  
"Not close enough." The Chief replied as the heroes looked up towards the Control Center.  
"That the best you've got?" Johnson said. The Brute Chieftain, giving Johnson a small huff, lifted Johnson and began strangling him. "Come on, impress me."  
"Stop." The Minister ordered. "He wants you to kill him. My masters want him alive"  
"What's the matter, big shot?" Johnson asked. "Can't start your own party?"  
"I admit I need your help." The Minister said. "I will bring the destruction of this galaxy with you."

Suddenly, a Pelican smashed through the window and crashed onto the ledge next to them, crushing a Brute. Miranda then came out of the Pelican. A Brute Captain got up, but Miranda shot it with a Shotgun.  
"Johnson, sound off!" Miranda shouted.  
"Get outta here!" Johnson said coughing.  
"Not without you!" Miranda replied as she drew a Pistol.  
"You are only delaying the inevitable." The Minister said as the Brutes surrounded Miranda. "Only one of you will light the rings. You cannot hope to kill them all."  
"You're right." Miranda said as he lowered her weapons and looked at her pistol. She then reluctantly aimed her guns towards Johnson.  
"Do it. Me, then you. Now!" Johnson stated. However, in that moment, the Minister shot her in the back with his laser. Miranda was dead once again. "No!" Johnson rushed at her aid, but a Brute Captain restrained him. The Minister then floated to Johnson.  
"Now, my masters will rule everything." The Minister said. "Their plan is complete."  
The Brute Captain forced Johnson's hand down the panel. Johnson, overcome by grief and shock, didn't resist. In that moment, the Control Center began to change and heighten, six out of seven holographic Halo rings lit up one by one, excluding for Installation 04.

At the end of the corridor, the heroes emerged from the elevator. Link drawed out the Master Sword from its sheath and the Chief prepared his Assault Rifle. They began their attack. Defeating all of their enemies, they reached the Control Center. Decimating the resistance in the Control Center, Sonic and the Chief went to Johnson, who was resting the deceased Miranda on his lap. Mario and Link then surrounded the Minister.  
"It's over, heroes." The Minister said. "My masters have succeded."  
"It's not over yet, Minister." Link said. "Or maybe I should say, R.O.B.?" This left the Minister speechless, they had discovered his real identity.  
"How did you know?" The Minister asked.  
"We always knew." Mario replied. "You were corrupted by the Dark Warriors. They made you their slave."  
"My masters have given me a new purpose." The Minister said. "I will not betray them."  
"But you betrayed yourself." Mario replied. "After all of this, you're still serving the very people who destroyed your kind. You betrayed your people. You even betrayed us."  
"You can be with us, R.O.B.." Link replied. "You don't have to be a slave."  
"No, my place is with them." The Minister stated. "I will stand with the Dark Warriors."  
"Then, I will do what I must." The Chief said as he deactivated the Ark. The seven holographic Halos were then shut down. The Minister was so shocked his plans had failed he did not even move. He simply stood motionless. The Chief returned to Sonic, who then held up his blue Chaos Emerald. He put the Chaos Emeralds in Miranda's cheek. And in that moment, Miranda opened her eyes. Miranda was revived once again. Johnson was barely able to contained his happiness.  
"What happened?" Miranda asked.  
"You just took a little nap." Johnson said sarcastically. Sonic and the Chief looked towards each other, they were happy of saving a life. Johnson then helped Miranda get in the Pelican. Sonic and the Chief then went towards Mario and Link.

Mario and Link saw the Minister, who then floated over them.  
"I am the Ancient Minister." The Minister said. "I serve the Dark Warriors. Now, my masters will unleash their power and strike you. If you actually think we can be stopped, then try to stop us." He then flew away. Suddenly, many Primids surrounded the heroes. The Pelican then flew away, leaving the heroes stranded with the Primids.  
"Well, this is just great." Sonic said.  
"Team, I can barely control this ship." Johnson said. "You'll have to get down."

The heroes then fought through the Primids and reached the lift. The lift was deactivated, so the heroes jumped a shaft in the back of the room. Landing on room similar to the entrances of the Shield Towers. The heroes then saw in a wall a screen. The screen showed static, but a voice was heard.  
"The Subspace Army is closing in." The voice in the screen said. "It will be a matter of time before they get here."  
"Mario, is that who I think it is?" Link said.  
"I think so." Mario replied.  
Now, just like the Forerunners did to stop the Flood, we must activate the Installation 04." The voice said. "The blast would destroy all of the Subspace Army. Nothing would survive. We could end the war today. But to do so, we must sacrifice the lives of millions of innoncents." The transmission was then cut and the screen was shut down.  
"Who is that talking?" The Chief asked.  
"R.O.B.." Link replied.  
"He is the Ancient Minister." Mario said.  
"What? But what's he doing in the Ark's computer?" The Chief said.  
"We'll figure that out later." Mario replied. "Look, R.O.B. has a plan. We need to fire Halo before the Dark Warriors leave, not after."  
"Can we even do that?" Link asked.  
"Mario, I know R.O.B. is your friend, but listen to what you're saying." The Chief remarked.  
"It's the only plan we have." Mario said. "Now, we need to fire Halo."  
"That's the problem." The Chief replied. "I destroyed Halo."  
"What do we do now?" Sonic asked.  
"Wait, I remembered something." The Chief said as he walked through the hallway and reached a balcony. The heroes reached the Chief, who saw a control panel. The Chief then activated the control panel.

In that moment, a view screen opened and the heroes saw through the balcony as a massive structure rose up out of a thick fog. The structure was a Halo ring, nearly complete, rising from the Ark's core.  
"I knew it." The Chief said. "Was this possible?"  
"Of course." Spark said as he flew over the heroes. "After fulling rebuidling itself, the Ark must have begun rebuiling another Installation. What is your is plan?"  
"Light it." The Chief replied.  
"Then we are agreed." Spark said. "A tactical pulse will eradicate the Dark Warriors. I will personally oversee the final preparations." Spark then began flying to the new Halo. The heroes left the Ark and returned to the Shadow of Intent.

To be continued...


	23. Return to Halo

A Pelican flew to the nearly finished Halo. Its crew were Mario, Link, Sonic, Shadow, the Chief, the Arbiter and Cortana.  
"This war is about to end." The Chief said.  
"Johnson? Are you coming?" Cortana asked.  
"Yes, ma'am." Johnson replied through a video COM."I'll land as close to the Control Room as I can."  
"Good, we'll be meeting at the Control Room." Cortana said.  
The Pelican crashlanded in a snowy canyon near the Control Room. The heroes came out of the Pelican and stood over the cliff, staring at the Control Room, which was being guarded by many Dark Warriors.

"It's time to finish this." Sonic said. The heroes headed through the icy caves, defeating all the Dark Warriors who opposed them. Finally, the heroes arrived at the Structure and shadowbugs appeared, forming Primids.  
"You will not stop us." The Ancient Minister said floating over the heroes. "My masters are truly invincible."  
"Oh, shut up, scrap jerk." Sonic shouted. The heroes pushed their way up the tower, but the Primids attacked with overwhelming force. However, Johnson appeared on the cliff with a Spartan Laser, shooting down Primids.  
"I got you covered, team." Johnson stated. "Meet you at the top of that tower. "Meet you at the top of that tower." The heroes continued upward and finally reached the top floor. The heroes reached the door that led to the Control Room. "Spark? You in there?¨Open the door!"  
"Of course, Reclaimer. As soon as you take take care of all the Dark Warriors." Spark said through the com. "My protocol states that..."  
"Yeah, yeah, I hear you!" Johnson replied impatiently. After a long fight the heroes finally secured the tower. "Open up! The coast is clear."  
"Not for long!" Cortana stated. "I'm tracking additional Dark Warriors coming in. They'll be here in any minute."  
"Team! Let's move!" Johnson shouted.

The team moved inside the Control Room. Finally reaching it, the heroes heard as the Dark Warriors closed in, but the doors sealed them out.  
"Yank me, Chief." Cortana claimed. The Chief removed Cortana from his helmet and tossed her chip towards Johnson.  
"It's time to end this." Johnson remarked as he went to the Control Panel. A humming was heard. It was Spark, who appeared from above.  
"Oh hello!" Spark said. "Wonderful news, the Installation is almost complete."  
"Terrific." Johnson replied uniterested.  
"Yes, isn't it?" Spark said. "I have begun my simulations. No promises, but initial results indicate that this facility should be ready in a few days."  
"We don't have a few days."  
"What, but a premature firing would destroy the Ark!"  
"Deal with it."

In that moment, Spark fired his laser at Johnson, who avoided it. Remembering how Spark had shot him earlier, Johnson fired his Spartan Laser at Spark, but he avoided it.  
"This Installation will not be destroyed!" Spark said recharging his laser.  
"Bring it, light bulb!" Johnson replied aiming his Spartan Laser. The two were about to fight.  
"Wait, we don't have time for this." The Chief said, walking between the two. "We need to fire Halo."  
"If we light the Installation, the Ark will be destroyed!" Spark argued.  
"And if we don't, we'll die!" Johnson countered.  
"Well, actually, there is a way we can fire Halo without destroying it." Sonic said.  
"How?" The Chief, Johnson and Spark asked at the same time.  
"Shadow, you're Chaos Emerald." Sonic said.  
"Here you go." Shadow replied tossing his red Chaos Emerald to Sonic, who pulled out his blue Chaos Emerald. Sonic then placed the two Emeralds in the Control Panel. Then, the Control Panel began shining. Spark flew to the Control Panel.  
"Analyzing status, all systems fully active." Spark remarked. "This new energy source allowed the Installation to fully reconstruct itself. We have a clear firing."  
"I guess that did the trick." Johnson said. The heroes walked towards the Control Panel. Johnson was about to place Cortana's chip in the Control Panel to activate Halo. But in that moment, the image of the Ancient Minister appeared on the Control Panel.  
"You will lose." The Minister said. "We cannot be stopped. Not even Halo can destroy us."  
"What do you want, Minister?" The Chief asked.  
"We want Mario and Link." The Minister replied. "And they now why. They are the only ones who can stop my masters. In fact, they are the reason we're here at all. Now, I can finally end this war. Mario and Link, try to stop us if you can." The hologram deactivated.  
"I'm calling an air strike." Johnson said.  
"No, we need the Installation intact." Spark replied.  
"He's right." Link said. "This all started with us, and it will end with us."  
"Try to activate Halo, we'll deal with this." Mario replied. The two heroes left the room.  
"Cortana, try to charge up the ring." The Chief said.  
"Alright." Cortana replied.

Mario and Link returned to the tower. The Ancient Minister stood in front of them. An entire army of Primids stood behind him.  
"Mario, Link, welcome to your defeat." The Minister replied.  
"It's time to end this." Mario said.  
"Yeah, we are gonna take this guys down." Link replied, unsheating his Master Sword.

The heroes charged towards the Primids. And the fight had begun.

To be continued...


	24. Halo Firing

Mario and Link quickly evaded the blasts from the Ancient Minister. The two heroes destroyed the Primids that protected him and now the two were standing between the Minister and Halo's control room.

"What is it, Minister?" asked Link. "Aren't you gonna taunt us with your usual "my masters will destroy everything you love" stuff?"

"No, Link." The Minister replied. "This time, I'm simply going to kill you." The Minister revealed his laser and quickly shot the heroes, hitting Mario in the chest and Link in the head. The two stood back up and continued fighting.

Meanwhile, at the control room, Sonic, the Chief, Shadow, Cortana, Spark and Johnson were overseeing the charging of Halo's blast. Cortana, who was connected to Halo's computer, had already made the calculations for Halo's blast.

"Cortana, is there any way you can speed up the blast?" Shadow asked implatiently.

"I'm sorry, Shadow." Cortana asked. "The firing system is still charging up."

"You know, I've been thinking. How are we going to get outta here once this thing fires?" Johnson asked.

"Not to worry." Sonic smiled. "We can use the Chaos Emeralds to open up a portal and leave this place."

Mario and Link continued their fight with the Minister. Mario blasted the Minister's armor off with fire balls while Link stabbed him right in the chest. The Minister fell to the ground.

"I think we killed him." Mario said.

"No, he is not dead." Link replied. "Look." Link pointed as the armor of the Minister fell off, revealing R.O.B., who was now freed from the Dark Warriors. R.O.B. saw his two friends.

"It is good to see you, my friends." R.O.B. said. "I hope I haven't caused so much trouble while the Dark Warriors controlled me.

"Don't worry, R.O.B.." Mario replied. "You are finally safe."

"You know where we are, right?" Link asked.

"Yes, this is Halo, one of the seven rings the Forerunners built to defeat the Flood." R.O.B. replied. "My kind was allied with the Forerunners millenia ago."

"We need your help to defeat the Dark Warriors once and for all. This ring can destroy all of the Dark Warriors in the area." Link answered.

"Okay, I will atone for my mistakes and help you defeat this evil. Let's go." R.O.B. replied.

The three entered the control room, and they were greeted by their allies.

"Oh, a R.O.B. unit, excellent." Spark said. "I have heard many of your kind from my makers."

"It is good to see you again, Spark." R.O.B. said. "But now, we must focus in activating the ring."

"This thing is still charging up." The Chief said. "We might as well get more of those Chaos Emeralds to speed up the weapon system."

Suddenly, alarms went off in the room. A screen in the control panel showed as Primids marched all over the place to reach the control room.

"Great, more Primids." Sonic said.  
"We have to gain more time until Halo is ready to fire." Mario replied. "Team, get ready for combat."  
Link unsheated his sword, while the Chief and Johnson loaded their guns.

Suddenly, Primids entered the control room. The heroes made their best efforts in trying to contain them. Mario blasted the Primids with fireballs, Link sliced them in half. Sonic and Shadow attacked them with spin-dashes, the Chief and Johnson shot them with Assault Rifles. R.O.B. and Spark used their lases to defeat them. Despite the heroes making their best efforts, the Primids were about to overwhelm them. Suddenly the control panel began shining green.

"Alright, Halo is charged." Cortana said. "It's time to go."

The Chief went to the control panel and pressed the button. The heroes then gathered around Sonic and Shadow, who lifted up their Chaos Emeralds and they all dissapeared.

Halo then fired.

To be continued...


	25. In Preparation

Two weeks have passed after the firing of Halo. Link, Sonic, the Chief and their friends had taken temporary residence in Toad Town until they could return home. There were not moments of fighting for the heroes, for the Dark Warriors had not been detected in any place.

Mario and Peach were walking across the streets. After so many battles, the two could have peace.  
"I'm so glad the Dark Warriors have been defeated." Peach said. "The Mushroom Kingdom will finally know a period of security. It's all thanks to you, Mario."  
"It's okay, Peach." Mario replied. "But I still am worried."  
"Worried?, What do you mean?" Peach asked.  
"The Dark Warriors have not attacked in a long time." Mario said. "Even with the firing of Halo, there would still be a lot of Dark Warriors out there. I'm not sure if this stalemate will last."  
"I can assure you, we will face our enemies together, Mario." Peach answered as she kissed Mario's cheek. Mario and Peach continued walking along their path.

Sonic and Shadow were running across the plains of the Mushroom Kingdom, where they found a strange, large object embedded into the ground. The object was black and glowed with large, red symbols.  
"What's this?" Sonic asked.  
"I'm not sure." Shadow replied. "Whatever this thing is, it looks like it hasn't been here for a long time. But must have been placed here recently."  
"We have to tell the others." Sonic said. Shadow agreed and ran back to Toad Town, where they gathered their friends.

Mario, Luigi, Peach, Link, Zelda, Sonic, Shadow and the Chief gathered around the object.  
"Exactly, what is this thing?" Peach asked.  
"I don't know, but it looks like some kind of piece of technology." The Chief stated. Mario walked towards the object and touched it. Suddenly, the object emitted a red light and took the form of Bowser.  
"Bowser!" Mario exclaimed in anger.  
"Hello, heroes." Bowser replied with an evil smile. "You may think your little adventure at Halo may have stopped us. But you're wrong. Our power, our armies, they cannot be destroyed. We are invincible. Now, we prepare to launch our final attack against your beloved Mushroom Kingdom. This will be our victory against you. You will surrender now and proclaim us as your rulers. Should you refuse, our armies will crush you and destroy your countries. You have one hour to choose." The hologram dissapeared, leaving the heroes in a state of shock and desperation. Mario then closed his eyes, and opened them again. He had chosen what to do.

"I made my choice." Mario said. "We will fight."  
The heroes all smiled upon that course of action. And they all went back to Toad Town to make their final stand against the Dark Warriors.


	26. The Beginning of the End

Mushroom Plains  
Bowser, leader of the Dark Warriors, stood above a cliff along his second-in-command, Ganondorf. The two stared at Toad Town, capital of the Mushroom Kingdom

"Are the troops ready?" Bowser asked.  
"Yes, master." Ganondorf replied. "In moments, our army will attack Toad Town, and the pitiful heroes will be at last defeated."  
"Good." Bowser said with an evil grin. "My plan shall be completed at last. With no heroes to stop us, the universe shall be ours."  
"Lord Bowser, we are ready to follow you in battle." Ganondorf said. "However, it is possible, we find resistance. The heroes have repeatedly stopped our plans in the past."  
"We cannot make mistakes this time, Ganondorf." Bowser answered. "For a long time, we have had victory firmly in our grasp, only to have it snatched away by the heroes. This time, our final operation shall be to destroy the heroes. Not even their pitiful allies will spare them from their doom. Ganondorf, it is time for the attack."  
"Yes, master." Ganondorf replied. He then walked to the Dark Warrior army and gave the order. The troops then began marching towards the city.

Toad Town  
Mario and the heroes have gathered at the city's exit. All of the heroes's allies have heeded the call to protect the city and end the war against the Dark Warriors. The heroes have gathered an army of Toads, Marines and Knights of Hyrule for the upcoming battle. As the small army prepared for the fight, Mario spoke to the heroes.

"This is our final battle." Mario said. "My days as a hero have allowed me to see the good in all people. I have seen ordinary people do extraordinary things, I have seen good defeat evil. I have seen peace blessing oppressed people. We have fought for the good in the universe. And today, we make our stand for freedom and justice. Today, we fight!"

The army cheered, raising their hands and weapons.

"We fight for righteousness!" Mario shouted. "We fight for the universe and its people!" The heroes have found their strength. In that moment, the Dark Warriors stood at the city's gates. After a moment of silence, Dark Warriors charged towards the city. And the heroes charged towards the Dark Warriors. The two armies clashed against each other.

To be continued...


	27. Interlude

Mario's POV  
Our moment has come. This is the final battle. I have fought against Bowser for the freedom of the world. But this is different. The entire universe is at risk. This is may be a battle I may not be able to win. But, I will continue fighting. Justice will prevail!

Link's POV  
I have never thought I would get to this moment. Ganondorf and I have fought in the past. But now, he has allied with Bowser and the universe's worst criminals. This time, I wield my sword to protect the entire universe against the forces of evil. May the Gods bless me with strength to win this battle!

Sonic's POV  
Once again, another adventure for me. It's kind of fun saving people and defeating some bad guys. However, this is different now. If I fail, the universe will fall before the Dark Warriors. But I will do my best to defeat the Dark Warriors. I'm the universe's fastest hedgehog!

Master Chief's POV  
This war is different. I thought the Covenant was the most powerful enemy I have faced. But this Dark Warriors are different to the Covenant. They don't want to destroy the galaxy. They want to rule it. They want to enslave all people in the universe. But I will not let them. I will defeat them. I am a Spartan and this is my mission!


	28. The Final Battle

Toad Town  
The Final Battle had begun. The Dark Warriors were beginning the fight against the heroes. Bowser and Ganondorf had gathered the heroes's enemies to gain the advantage. Wario, Metal Sonic, the Primids, Koopas, Darknuts, Brutes, Grunts, Hunters and Jackals had all joined to the Dark Warriors. The heroes had also gathered reinforcements, Toads of the Mushroom Kingdom, Marines of the UNSC, Knights of Hyrule and Elites of Sangheili. They all fought against the Dark Warriors. UNSC and Covenant ships flew across the crimson skies, firing upon each other. Scorpion and Wraith tanks waged battle in the ground. The Dark Warriors had invaded Toad Town and the heroes had begun the defense of the city.

Sonic fought against Metal Sonic. The two enemies fought each other at a great speed. Sonic took two hits to the chest, but he evaded Metal Sonic's laser beams. Sonic then kicked Metal Sonic in the face, stunning him.  
"Give up, tin head." Sonic said. "This battle will cost you your life."  
"You don't understand." Metal Sonic replied. "I will win. I wield great power now!" Metal Sonic then blasted Sonic with a laser beam, but Sonic evaded it.  
"That power will only consume you." Sonic answered as he charged into battle.

The Chief and the Arbiter went up against a reconstructed Galleom. The Chief fired his Assault Rifle on the head. Then, the Arbiter slashed his arm with his Energy Sword. Shrugging off these attacks, Galleom fired his lasers to the two. The Chief and the Arbiter evaded the lasers.

"This guy never gives in." The Chief said. "I'm sure we are in the fight of our lives."  
"Do not worry, Spartan." The Arbiter replied. "I'm on the top of my strength. This enemy shall fall before the power of justice."  
"Right, let's start this party." The Chief stated as he drew out his Pistol and fired on Galleom's legs. The Arbiter then slashed Galleom's chest, stunning him.

Shadow and Silver fought against the reconstructed Duon. Silver levitated some rocks and threw them to Duon. Stunned, Duon was then blasted by Shadow's Chaos Spear.  
"Well, this is no pushover." Silver said to Shadow.  
"I know, but we will destroy this enemy." Shadow replied. The two hedgehogs then kept the fight.

Peach and Zelda were fighting Primids. Using her Parasol as a weapon, Peach stunned the Primids, and Zelda defeated them with her Light Arrows.  
"We make a great team, don't you think, Zelda?" Peach asked.  
"Yes, but we have more enemies to face." Zelda replied. "We need to keep fighting."  
"I know. We have to end this battle." Peach said. The two princesses then continued fighting against the Primids.

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were fighting off a horde of Brutes. Using his Rocketbarrels, Diddy flew over the Brutes and shot them with his Peanut Pistols. Donkey Kong knocked them down with his strength.  
"Now this is fun!" Diddy said as he recharged his pistols. "This people doesn't have a chance against us."  
"Yes, I just like to punch them down." Donkey Kong stated. "I'm really having fun with these Brutes."

Meanwhile, Luigi and Yoshi fought against Wario. Yoshi evaded Wario's punches and kicked him in the face. Luigi then shot him with fireballs.  
"Come on, is that your best!?" Wario laughed.  
"I am going to defeat you, Wario." Luigi said with determination.  
"I could use a real challenge, go find your brother." Wario mocked.  
"I'm gonna show you I'm like Mario." Luigi said as he climbed on Yoshi's back. "Let's show him our strength, my green friend."  
"(Yes, let's take him down!)" Yoshi said. Then, the two charged towards Wario.

Miranda and Johnson were on the Force of Justice, directing the air fight against the Dark Warrior fleet. The Justice had just taken a Covenant Dreadnaught down.  
"Another Covenant ship that goes down." Johnson replied as stood beside Miranda, who was sitting on the commanding officer's ship. "We are gaining the advantage over them, Commander."  
"Yes, but this battle will not be so easily won." Miranda replied. "Cortana, open a communication channel."  
"Yes, ma'am." Cortana said as she appeared on the ship's AI pedestal. "Initiating communication array. Channel open, commander."  
"This is Commander Miranda Keyes of the UNSC Force of Justice. Do you copy, 'Vadum?"  
"This Ship Master Rtas 'Vadum of the Shadow of Intent." 'Vadum replied through the ship's communication system. "My fleet is in position."  
"Good, it's time to attack." Miranda said. "Are you ready for this?"  
"Of course, Commander Keyes." 'Vadum replied. "We shall stand together and fight this enemy to the end."

The Elite ships then came out of slipspace and joined the Human fleet. The two united forces took on the Dark Warrior ships.

Rosalina and R.O.B. had also joined the battle. Rosalina defeated the Grunts with her wand, R.O.B. blasted the Primids with his lasers. Rosalina had also brought an army of Lumas.  
"The time has come for you pay for your injustice." Rosalina stated.  
"This fight shall end in your defeat." R.O.B. replied. They then entered the battle and helped the heroes against their enemies.

Link and Ganondorf have engaged in a swordfight. The swords collided with each other. The Hero of Hyrule and the King of Evil were fighting another of their battles.  
"It's time for you to finally be destroyed, Link!" Ganondorf said as he brutally kept slashing Link. Defending himself, Link tried to attack Ganondorf's legs, but Ganondorf jumped over Link and sliced him in the back. Link recovered and slashed Ganondorf in his arm.  
"Surrender, Ganondorf." Link said. "I will kill you if you continue fighting."  
"No, Link." Ganondorf replied. "The Dark Warriors will not only destroy this city but your army as well."  
"That will not happen." Link said. The two continued their fight.

Finally, Mario fought against Bowser. Slashing Mario in the chest with his claws, Bowser then tried to blast him with his fire breath. But Mario evaded the fire blast and shot Bowser in the face with his fire balls.  
"You will not win!" Mario said as he punched Bowser in the stomach and shot him with a fire blast. "This war will end now!"  
"I shall destroy you!" Bowser replied. "The universe is mine!" Bowser then punched Mario in the face and kicked him, throwing him to the ground. Mario recovered and punched Bowser in the face and kicked him.

Heroes and Dark Warriors continued the battle. The Toads and Lumas repelled the Koopas, the Hylian Knights faced the Darknuts, the Elites and Marines took on the Brutes, Grunts and Jackals.

In the air fight, the human-Elite ships were being overrun by the Dark Warrior fleet. The Justice had recieved too much damage.  
"Commander, we have our shields!" Johnson warned. "One more attack and we're down!"  
"Hold on, Johnson!" Miranda said. "I'm getting us out of here."  
"Negative, ma'am." Cortana replied. "The Dark Warriors have cut us off from the rest of the fleet. We're on our own."  
"Then, we are done for." Miranda answered in defeat. The three saw from the viewport as a Covenant Battlecruiser was about to fire its on the Justice. "Brace for impact!" Miranda warned. Just as the Battlecruiser was about to fire, a barrage of laser beams hit the ship, completely destroying it.  
"What happened?" Johnson asked.  
"Hello, Reclaimers." A voice said through the communication array. "I hope I have arrived in time."  
"Spark?" Miranda asked, recognizing the voice.  
"Correct, I will aid you in battle against the Dark Warriors." Spark replied. "I have brought reinforcements with me as well." In that moment, Spark and an army of Sentinels flew over the Justice and began fighting the Dark Warrior fleet. The smaller, faster Sentinels avoided the enemy fire and destroyed the enemy ships by attacking their weak spots.  
"Well, I guess that little thing is not that bad after all." Johnson stated.  
"Fight! Fight for the Reclaimer, descendant of our creators!" Spark shouted to the Sentinels. "Fight for the Forerunners! Fight!" The allied forces continued the battle.

Mario then saw as his side gained victory. Sonic had defeated Metal Sonic, the Chief and the Arbiter had destroyed Galleom, Shadow and Silver had defeated Duon, Peach and Zelda had defeated the Primids, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong had overwhelmed the Brutes, Luigi and Yoshi had taken Wario down and the allied forces had destroyed the Dark Warrior fleet.

Link began to overwhelm Ganondorf with his sword attacks. Ganondorf attacked again, but Link's defense moves forced him to retreat. Then, Link overleapt Ganondorf and as he landed, he sliced him in the back. Ganondorf then tried to attack again, but Link slashed Ganondorf in the arm. Then, Link slashed him in the leg, taking him down.  
"Surrender now." Link said as he pointed his sword to Ganondorf's face. "You are defeated. Surrender, and this battle shall not go further."  
"No, Link." Ganondorf replied. "This is just the beginning of this war!" Link tried to slash, but Ganondorf dissapeared.  
"Great." Link said after his enemy had escaped.

Mario was fighting against Bowser. Keeping Bowser at bay with his fireballs, Mario then tried to kick him in the face. But Bowser, grabbed his leg and threw him to the ground. Then, Mario recovered and attacked Bowser, hitting him in the legs. Mario continued attacking with punches and threw him to the ground.  
"Give up, Bowser." Mario said. "Your army is defeated. The Dark Warriors are no more."  
"No, Mario." Bowser replied. "This war is not over. You may have thought you defeated me. But this is just the beginning. The Dark Warriors shall return!" Then, Bowser dissapeared.

With their leaders gone, the army quickly fell to the heroes's forces. The battle had ended.

"We won!" Sonic shouted in victory. All heroes cheered upon the defeat of their enemies. Mario and Link returned to Peach and Zelda. The princesses welcomed their heroes with kisses and hugs. Sonic, Shadow and Silver all clashed their fists in joy. The Chief and the Arbiter then shook hands in respect.

Later in that night, there was a party across all of Toad Town. The heroes had a celebration. There was fireworks and music. The heroes all cheered their victory. Sonic, Shadow and Silver were dancing. The Chief, the Arbiter, Johnson, Miranda and 'Vadum spoke with each other as they shared drinks. Luigi was playing with Yoshi. Donkey Kong was also dancing with Diddy Kong. Rosalina and the Lumas were sitting on a table together. Cortana was talking with R.O.B. and Spark. Mario, Link, Peach and Zelda were sitting on the big table. Mario then spoke a few words.

"This battle had ended with our victory. The Dark Warriors are defeated." Mario said.  
"And yet, Bowser and Ganondorf remain." The Chief replied.  
"Not on this planet at least." Sonic said. "Cortana, Spark and R.O.B. said that Bowser and Ganondorf are on a Dark Warrior ship on the Deep Dark Galaxy."  
"Together, we have won the battle against the Dark Warriors, and we have survived." Mario said. "But this war is only the beginning. That's why I ask you to stand together to face the forces of evil. We exist to protect the innocents and fight for justice."  
"We exist to face the foulest of enemies." Link stated.  
"We exist to bring peace to the world." Sonic said.  
"We exist to fight for the universe and its people." The Chief said.  
"We are the Super Smash Bros.!" The four shouted in joy. The crew cheered. A force for good had risen to protect the universe.

There will be always a light to face the darkness. And that light are the Super Smash Brothers.

The End


End file.
